Markers used at a gravesite are typically made from relatively permanent materials. Such markers may be made from durable natural materials such as granite or marble and sometimes they are made from manufactured materials such as concrete, bronze, or steel. These markers come in varied shapes and sizes. While markers do exist in ornate forms such as angelic statues or in some effigy of the deceased, etc., many markers are of a conventional tablet design, i.e., a flat surface with etched lettering. This conventional tablet is oriented either horizontally or vertically. Such tablet is commonly referred to as a headstone, gravestone, grave-marker, memorial-stone, memorial-marker, or the like.
Grave-markers are typically set into the earth by excavating a hole in the ground that generally conforms to the rectangular block shape of the grave-marker. This is accomplished in much the same manner as a conventional pave-stone is set in place to form a walking path. The grave-marker is usually placed in direct contact with the soil. Variations in marker sites, and the difficulty in efficiently excavating the hole to ensure a tight fit of the marker therein, can accelerate damage to the marker. At a number of gravesites, markers that are flush to the ground are commonplace. Their use is on the rise and when limited resources conflict with a strong interest in maintaining the dignity of such facility, it is important that the memorialization process be efficient without compromising the quality of the site. Unfortunately, vegetation growth surrounding a grave-marker can overgrow the marker and obscure its location. Prevention requires constant, periodic maintenance to remove unwanted vegetation growth.
Although conventional methods such as use of cutting devices such as string trimmers have been used to control grown, this is labor intensive and costly. A need therefore exists for methods and devices for control of vegetation growth.